


Meme: Make a Wish/Make it Hurt

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: The World Ends With You
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a line between what they play at and real affection that Joshua thought was indelible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme: Make a Wish/Make it Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/subarashiki_ds/96344.html?thread=1246040#t1246040](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fsubarashiki_ds%2F96344.html%3Fthread%3D1246040%23t1246040).



> Spoilers through the end of the game. I don't know how I feel about this fic. On the one hand, I like the prose well enough and the idea makes sense in my head. On the other, I don't think it's long enough or has sufficient lead-in to justify the way the characters are behaving. Rrrgh.

Certain aspects are the same every time. Joshua never warns Neku before he arrives, for one. Sometimes he falls into step with the group and they don’t notice him until they enter Ramen Don’s and Ken asks them, “Five today?” Sometimes he catches Neku’s hand from the other side of a clothing rack and giggles at the way his fingers tense. Sometimes he slinks out from behind Hachiko, covering Neku’s eyes and biting his lips before he even has a chance to spot him.

But most of the time he skips the pleasantries and just appears in Neku’s room well after midnight, watches Neku swallow Shibuya’s nighttime electricity in even breaths, and debates how to wake him up.

Joshua pushes up the plaid miniskirt, exposing Neku’s naked ass. There’s a gasp in his ear and he drinks it, bites the slender shoulder in front of him to draw out more. Neku kisses his cheek with an open mouth. He scrapes his fingernails along the sensitive skin just below the waistband of Neku’s skirt, and when Neku moans his name, he grabs onto Neku’s ass with both hands. Hips grind against him, arrhythmic, insistent. He closes his mouth over Neku’s, lips flushed and raw, and steals his air. Neku hooks his tongue behind Joshua’s teeth. Joshua spreads him open and delves his fingers in to rub teasingly over the tight opening.

“Please,” Neku pants. Like every other night he’s spent playing Neku’s body like an instrument, Joshua catches his foggy gaze and says, smirking, “What do you want?”

At first, Neku’s answers were practical – to cum, to have sex, to be pressed into the bed and taken until they can’t stand anymore – but lately his tone has changed. He’s asked multiple times to not be lied to, betrayed, killed, and the mixture of anguish and anger that paints his words just makes Joshua want him more. Joshua thinks he must be planning out what he’ll say before he even shows up.

Joshua’s prepared for bitterness. He’s prepared for anger. He’s prepared for venom.

“I want you to able to stay in this world.”

Joshua presses a fingertip into him and curves his lips into a smile that matches the arc of Neku’s back. “So you could have this every night?”

“So I could wake up with you still here.” The words spill out of Neku’s mouth, race down his chin and neck like sweat, and when Joshua takes a gulp of humid air, they sting him. He tangles one hand in Neku’s hair and pulls his head back until he winces. Neku’s leg hooks around his waist, boot heel digging into him. He releases Neku’s hair so he can hold under his knees, push him against the wall and wrap Neku’s legs around him, pin him so hard he can feel Neku’s heartbeat against his chest. Neku tries to look him in the eyes. Joshua bites his neck hard and pushes his cock inside.

They’re still for just a moment, Neku’s arms around Joshua’s neck, fingers clutching his head. Then Joshua moves them, thrusts into Neku shallowly. He listens to Neku’s fluttering gasps, and when they melt into whimpers, he drives himself in as far as he can. The pace he sets is quick, frantic. Neku tries to kiss him and Joshua slams into him hard, making him choke back a shout that he can’t afford to let his parents hear. Joshua’s hands slide up to grip his thighs, lift his legs a little higher, let him thrust a little deeper. Slick palms clamp either side of his face and Neku forces Joshua’s head up. The kiss Neku lays on him is surprisingly soft. Neku’s cheeks are wet. Joshua’s throat burns.

Neku bounces against him and they settle into a steady rhythm, a little slower but still fast enough that neither can quite catch his breath. With Neku’s skin salty, pulsing against his tongue, and Neku tight around his waist, his neck, his cock, Joshua shuts his eyes tight. He recognizes when Neku cums without looking – there’s heat in his mouth, sweetness in his air, wetness on the front of his shirt. Neku says his name as if it was precious and he kisses him like a slap as the orgasm rocks his body.

Every time before this, Joshua has left as quickly as he showed up. He has always walked outside to where Neku can’t see him and, rather than wait for his energy to give out, willed himself to blink out so he wouldn’t have to deal with the trouble, with the oddly painful sensation of his RG body dissolving.

Joshua lifts the covers. When Neku slides into bed, he follows him, kissing his forehead and holding him as they close their eyes, breathe in unison, and slip into sleep.


End file.
